criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Sivertsen
Unnamed child |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Mark Duane Sivertsen is an American actor. Biography A U.S. Air Force brat, Sivertsen was raised in Fairfield, California, and moved to Los Angeles at the age of 18. He started out his career as a stuntman before transitioning into modeling. He got his first true acting role in 1985 and his career developed afterwards. Some notable roles include appearances in The Last Stand, Paul, North Country, Love Ranch, Breaking Bad, Castle, Criminal Minds, Dig, Messengers, Drop Dead Diva, and Necessary Roughness. Sivertsen has also appeared in over 300 commercials. On Criminal Minds Sivertsen portrayed Wayne Gulino, a serial killer-turned-homegrown terrorist who orchestrated a series of mass murders in the Season Nine episode "The Return". Filmography *The Condemned 2 (2015) as Sheriff Eric Ross *Big Sky (2015) as Bennett *Castle (2015) as Jeff Powers *The Messengers (2015) as Older Agent *Dig (2015) as Dan Ingmar (2 episodes) *Life in Color (2015) as Mr. Forbes *Leverage (2014) as Eddie (short) *The Last Patient (2014) as Ben Silver (short) *Bald (2014) as Leo (short) *Persecuted (2014) as Mr. Broad *The Gun (2014) as Running Man (short) *Outlaw Prophet: Warren Jeffs (2014) as Prosecutor *Drop Dead Diva (2014) as Richard Breeman *Drunktown's Finest (2014) as Phillip Smiles *Criminal Minds - "The Return" (2013) TV episode - Wayne Gulino *Eve Angelic (2013) as Hans Freeman (short) *The Oath (2013) as Jack Alton (short) *Necessary Roughness (2013) as Vince Novak (2 episodes) *The Last Stand (2013) as Bucho *The Asset (2012) as Finch *Cyphers (2011) as Richard Sawyer *Paul (2011) as State Trooper *The Incredible Voyage of Captain Hook (2010) as Trooper (short) *The Blue Wall (2010) as Detective Kelly (short) *The Promised Land (2010) as Dad *Passion Play (2010) as Walt *Love Ranch (2010) as Horny Fan *Scoundrels (2010) as Rene *Breaking Bad (2010) as ABQ Detective #1 *Triggerman (2009) as Flying Dutchman (credited as Mark Siversten) *Doc West (2009) as Van (uncredited) *Sex and Lies in Sin City (2008) as Jay Green *Felon (2008) as Agent Skiletti *In Plain Sight (2008) as Vincent Serato *Beautiful Loser (2008) as Father *Monk (2007) as Sean Corcoran *Shark (2007) as Marty Babish *Wildfire (2006) as Commercial Director *North Country (2005) as Bailiff #1 *Into the West (2005) as Cavalry Sergeant (TV miniseries) *JAG (2004) as Cmdr. Nesbit *NCIS (2003) as Commander Rivers *American Dreams (2003) as Officer Steve Burke *CSI: Miami (2002) as Jeffrey Douglas *Bare Witness (2002) as Gav Reed (video) *The District (2001) as Captain Padgett *Judging Amy (2001) as Lawyer Tom Benson *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2001) as Chuck *City Guys (2000) as Mr. Anderson *Passions (2000) as Les (6 episodes) *Hang Time (1997-1999) as Mr. Morgan/Coach (2 episodes) *Vampires (1998) as Highway Patrolman *The Bold and the Beautiful (1997) as Ernie *The Lazarus Man (1996) as Billy Bad-ass *Trade Winds (1993) as Dave (TV miniseries, credited as Mark Duane Sivertson) *Who's the Boss? (1990) as Damien *Howling V: The Rebirth (1989) as Jonathan Lane *Memories of Me (1988) as Soap Opera Doctor *Santa Barbara (1988) as Captain Barlow *Hunter (1988) as Billy Parker/Tony Baker *Getting Straight (1986) as Drug Dealer (credited as Mark Siverston) *Highway to Heaven (1985) as Wharton External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors